


Your All Attention

by tabionly



Series: KISS AND MAKE UP [4]
Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, Jiyong is jealous and Seunghyun is obsessed with marvel, M/M, Marvel Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabionly/pseuds/tabionly
Summary: Seunghyun is having his marvel marathon and Jiyong just wants all of his attention.





	Your All Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Since End Game is now showing I had to make a one shot lol Anyways, I'm not good at writing smut so you've been warned. Happy reading! :)

I just want your eyes on me  
I wanna be the only thing on your mind  
I'll be all you need

 

Jiyong stared at the console television in front of him, not really giving a fuck about the movie. He'd seen infinity war a billion times, he even lost count how many times he had watched it because of Seunghyun. And now, Seunghyun was still engrossed with it, his eyes were all glued on the movie ignoring his entire existence for Marvel. 

Jiyong moved his leg and placed it on top of his boyfriend's legs, Putting his hands on his stomach and laying his head on his toned chest. He sighed in real boredom, This day was supposed to be fun because finally they've got to spend some time with each other and had their break from university since Seunghyun finished doing his thesis but Jiyong doesn't seems to enjoy it that much. 

He rolled his eyes for the nth time as he saw Doctor Stange doing the same shits, All he wanted was to have their lovey dovey moment but Marvel got on the way and Jiyong isn't liking it. 

Jiyong looked up at his boyfriend, excitement evident in his eyes it made him scoffed, For heaven's sake, He'd watched it a lot time of times but he felt like his boyfriend is seeing this for the first time. He bite his lip from saying something stupid and took a long deep breathe as he starts moving his head. 

“Babe, Stop moving.” Seunghyun muttered under his breathe, not giving Jiyong a glance. 

Jiyong rolled his eyes, “Seunghyun, How many times have you seen this movie?” He asked, giving his boyfriend his attention. 

“A lot.” He answered, eyes on the screen.

“And you're not getting tired of it?” Jiyong uttered bitterly. Although he couldn't blame his boyfriend for being such a hard core marvel fan but sometimes it's not fun anymore, for him, at least.

“I won't get tired of it.” 

Jiyong huffs, “Alright. But please, No more marvel after this.” He pleaded. 

Finally, Seunghyun darted his attention to Jiyong as he kisses his nose then gave his lips a smack. “Baby, We still have Ragnarok after this. I didn't get the chance to finish it yesterday.” 

Jiyong huffs in disbelief, giving Seunghyun an unbelievable look, Is his boyfriend really this much obsessed with Marvel? He'll sacrifice his time with Jiyong just for marvel and it made him a little bit mad. 

“Are you joking, Seunghyun?”

Seunghyun raises his brow, stared at Jiyong completely perplexed. “I'm not?”

“How many times have you seen Ragnarok?” 

“Hmm, I think, Five? Why?”

“You've seen it five times, Okay. Don't you think it's too much?”

“Baby, Nothings too much when it's marvel.”  
Seunghyun muttered, grinning widely as he diverted his attention again to the screen. 

“Aren't you getting tired of Chris Hemsworth's face? Because, I am. I'm getting tired of it. I mean, He's handsome as hell but I'm getting tired of it.” Jiyong says as he pulled away from Seunghyun's embrace, making it looks like he was mad. 

“Hmm, Ragnarok is fun.” Seunghyun muttered, putting his hand on Jiyong's thigh.

“It's not fun anymore when you've seen it gazillion times. I bet after ragnarok, you're going to watch Iron Man and Civil war too.” He uttered, crossing his arms against his chest as he just looked at his boyfriend in disbelief. 

“Since you suggest it, Why not?” Seunghyun says, nonchalantly. “You want to watch it baby?” 

Jiyong pulled his head back in annoyance and raises his hands then plops it down his waist, “Are you kidding me? Are you seriously going to watch those? And no, I don't want to watch it.” 

Seunghyun didn't answer instead he just nodded his head as if he's listening to whatever Jiyong says. 

“I swear Seunghyun, If you watch another marvel movie after this I'm going to leave.” He threatened, gritting his teeth, “You can watch it tomorrow but you choose to watch it right now with me. I can't believe you.” 

“Shh, Baby.” That's all Seunghyun could say as he watches Star lord on the screen being dumb as fuck. 

Jiyong rolled his eyes, sitting on the bed as he shakes his head. He couldn't believe Seunghyun's really doing this to him, All he wanted was the man's attention, all of his attention on him. He wanted his eyes on him and only him. Call him ridiculous or what but Jiyong's slowly getting jealous of Marvel, Yes, He's jealous because Seunghyun's attention was on the movie the entire time not giving a fuck about Jiyong. 

“I'm really going to leave.” Jiyong muttered sternly again. “I'm going to leave you here and go at Soohyuk's party.” He finishes as he places his foot on the floor, He actually ditched Soohyuk's party just to be with Seunghyun but this is what happened. 

Seunghyun peaks glances on him but still turned his eyes on the screen, “Party?”

“Yeah, He's having a party at his house. Youngbae and Daesung are there might as well join them since you're ignoring my presence.” 

“Ji, I'm not ignoring you. Let's just finish this and we'll do whatever you want, okay?” Seunghyun exclaimed, grabbing Jiyong's hand as he laced their fingers together.

Jiyong actually smiled at that, not from ear to ear but he kind of smiled, “Really? After this one?”, He stops and points at the screen, “You're not going to watch Ragnarok, right?” 

“Oh, Right. After ragnarok.” Seunghyun says that made Jiyong groaned in annoyance. 

He pulled away from Seunghyun, “You're giving me a headache.” He says as he grabs the pillow and slams it on his boyfriend's face repeatedly. 

“Ji! What are you doing? I'm watching!” Seunghyun says as he tries to moved away and put his hands on his face for protection. “Hey! What did I do?” He asks, moving his feet as he stands up.

“What did you do? What did you do, huh?” Jiyong mutters under his breathe as he jumped on the bed and grabbed Seunghyun by his shirt. “You're asking me that? Really?” 

“Ji, Baby. Calm down. I didn't even do anything. Did I say something to make you upset?” He asks, giving Jiyong his attention he craves. 

“After this,” Jiyong points his finger on the screen, “You're not going to watch any marvel movie today.” 

“What?” Seunghyun says raising his arms.

“I said what I said.” Jiyong exclaimed putting his hands on his waist as if he's lecturing his child. 

“Just let me watch Ragnarok, I promise, It'll be the last for today.”

Jiyong shakes his head, “No more Ragnarok.”

“I swear, Ji. This will be the last time, okay? Please?” He pleaded giving his puppy dog eyes to Jiyong but the latter isn't buying any of those.

“No to Ragnarok.” Jiyong stated.

“Yes to Ragnarok.” Seunghyun fired back, stepping away more from Jiyong. 

Jiyong repeatedly shakes his head shooting his boyfriend a dagger, “No to marvel.” 

“Yes to marvel.” Seunghyun says, smiling proudly.

Jiyong lifted his brow, “Okay then.” 

“You're going to let me watch it?” 

“Nope.” 

“Why?”

“I'll let you choose.” 

“What?” Seunghyun exclaimed, confusion written on his face.

“Marvel or Me?” Jiyong suddenly mutters making his boyfriend laughs in disbelief.

“Ji, Are you seriously asking me that?” 

“Yes, now, make a choice.” Jiyong says, He knows he's being petty over this but he has his own reasons so don't judge him. 

Seunghyun sighs, going towards Jiyong, when he's in front of him, he grabbed him by the arms and hugged him as tightly as he could letting his hands stayed at Jiyong's waist. “Of course baby, It's you. You don't need to ask nonsense things like that. It will always be you over anything.” 

Jiyong would be lying if he said that there are no butterflies inside his stomach when Seunghyun said that, After all this time that they've been together, Seunghyun still has this affect on him he couldn't explain and having his man hug him like this makes him blush and fuck all those girls who wanted to steal Seunghyun away from him. Seunghyun is his and no one else. Get lost, bitch. 

He burried his face on Seunghyun's neck inhaling his scent, “Really?”

He could feel Seunghyun's chin on top of his head, “Yes, Really.” 

“Then no more ragnarok?” 

Seunghyun sighs, “How about this, We'll finish Infinity war then-“

“Then, what?” He snapped, pulling away from Seunghyun's embrace.

“Then I'll fastforward ragnarok. I'm going to watch the remaining minutes left because I haven't had fhe chance to finish it yesterday.” Seunghyun exclaimed, smiling at Jiyong. 

Jiyong rolled his eyes, he pursed his lips, “Okay, then. Finish whatever you needed to finish.” He says as he made his way on the bed, laying his body on the bed as he grabs the sheets and cover himself. He wouldn't win an argument with his boyfriend today, it's obvious. 

He'd seen Seunghyun smiles as he lays next to Jiyong, grabbing his hand and laces their fingers together and once again, His attention was glued on the television. Jiyong darted his attention to the screen, He quietly groaned as he saw that there's still an hour before Infinity war finishes and not to mention there's still Thor Ragnarok, Seunghyun wanted to watch, He's going crazy. 

Minutes had passed and Jiyong would die out of boredom soon, He looked up at his boyfriend and as usual he'd seen him glued on the screen, He craves for his attention, he wanted his attention and he wanted him all by himself. He feels like he's having a competition with marvel. Pity him. 

Jiyong places his hands on Seunghyun's thighs, caressing it. He thinks of an idea as he smirked to himself. Let's see if you would still watch marvel after this. He'd thought to himself. 

He glances on Seunghyun's neck as he slowly touches it, feeling Seunghyun's heats up under his touches although he still didn't budge. His hands made it's way on Seunghyun's stomach down to his crotch, cupping his softened cock inside his jeans. He knows his boyfriend was all aware and he knows it's working. Seunghyun looks at him, finally.

“Babe, We can do it after this.” Seunghyun says, grabbing Jiyong's hand away from his dick, “You're going to make me hard while watching this.” 

Jiyong pouts as he makes his way on top of Seunghyun, “Baby, I'm horny.” 

Seunghyun places his hands on Jiyong's ass, giving a tight squeeze, “I'll fuck you hard after this, baby.” He stops as he kisses Jiyong's puckered lips. “You can wait, right?” He added that made Jiyong rolled his eyes, He offered sex but he still chose marvel. Unbelievable.

“My ass can't wait Seunghyun and I'm sure your dick too, Now, Fuck me.” 

His boyfriend chuckles, “My dick can wait, babe. We have all day to fuck.” 

“Why can't you just fuck me right now?” 

“I'm still watching.” 

“You're choosing marvel over my ass. I can't believe you.” Jiyong scoffs.

“No, Ji. I love your ass more than anything.” Seunghyun insists giving his ass a hard slap making Jiyong moaned. It's actually making him hard under his pants. He wants Seunghyun's large hands all over him.

“No, You love marvel more than my ass.” 

“Marvel is nothing compared to your ass, baby.”

“But you're giving marvel the attention my ass wants that means it's more important than my ass.”

Seunghyun chuckles, “I told you, Your ass is a blessing from above. It's incomparable.” 

“Then give my ass an attention it deserves.” 

“I will, after I finish ragnarok.”

“Fuck my life!” Jiyong shouts as he moves himself besides Seunghyun.

“I'll fuck you into oblivion, instead."

“Do it now.”

“I'd rather do it later without any distractions."

As much as Jiyong wants to be fucked right now his boyfriend wouldn't budge no matter what he does or what he says so he sits up from the bed, crossing his legs.

“You're really going to ignore me for marvel, Aren't you?”

Seunghyuns looks at him, “Ji, Not with this again. I told you-" He didn't finish what he's about to say when Jiyong cuts in.

“But I want your attention, now.” Jiyong says as he crosses his arms, pouting. “Please, Seunghyun.” He finishes with pleaded eyes.

Seunghyun sighs, “Alright, I'm not going to watch ragnarok anymore."

Jiyong's mood brighten up after he heard Seunghyun uttered those words, “Really?”

“Yes, Ji. Just let me finish this in peace.” Seunghyun says giving him a smile.

Jiyong grinned widely, He just needed to say those words for Seunghyun to give him his attention. He smiles in triumphs, “You better.”

“I will, Just thirty one minutes more.” 

“You better finish it as soon as possible or else,” Jiyong says, still looking at Seunghyun's eyes as the latter was engrossed on the screen but still listening to Jiyong. 

“Or else what?” Seunghyun asks, eyes not leaving the screen.

“Or else you're getting none of this ass for a whole year.” Jiyong mumbled, Eyes filled with sincerity. He stared at his boyfriend who snapped his head at him looking surprised.

“What?” Seunghyun asked in disbelief, And he looks like he doesn't give a fuck about the movie now. “You're not serious? Are you?”

Jiyong managed to stay still, keeping his pokered face, “I'm serious, Seunghyun. I'm not joking.” 

And finally, Seughyun quickly grabbed the remote from the night stand and as soon as it was on his hands, he turned off the tv. He stood up from the bed, making his way to Jiyong. “You know, Marvel is boring. I'd rather make love to you instead.” He breathes hotly on Jiyong's ear making the latter grinned in victory. That's all he needed to say for Seunghyun to get off of the tv and put all his attention on him.

“I thought marvel was fun?” 

Seunghyun didn't respond immediately, he just slid his arms around Jiyong and pulled him tightly against him, taking his mouth as if it's been weeks since he hadn't kissed jiyong hungrily, He carried him all the way to the bed, “Marvel is no fun than this.” He muttered, grounding his hips against him, and Jiyong felt him, hard beneath his jeans.

He wanted Seunghyun, he wanted him so bad.  
Seunghyun's hand moved, sliding up to his waistband and diving inside his jeans, palm skimming over bare skin cupping and squeezing Jiyong's ass. Jiyong rocked his hips against him to let him know that was good, shoved Seunghyun's chest so he backed away slightly, and then tugged his shirt up over his head and tossed it aside. He yanked off Seunghyun's shirt and threw it somewhere around the room.

Seunghyun stared at him, looked at his bare body, “You're so fucking sexy, Ji.” And a second later he felt Seunghyun's warm tongue flicked over his nipple, his body quaked and quivered. He clutched his boyfriend's head in his hands and arched closer. He took the cue, sucking the entire nipple, drawing hard on it, tugging and biting.

This was so good. Jiyong moaned a little louder everytime his boyfriend's teeth closed on him, to let him know he liked it very much. Seunghyun bit him harder, and pinched the other nipple while he did.  
Seunghyun is so fucking sexy and hot, he's making Jiyong week on the knees. Jiyong looked at his boyfriend's jeans, It's still on so he did what he needed to do, He unfastened his jeans and shoved them over his hips, boxers and all. Jiyong wrapped his hands around Seunghyun's erection, which he slid up and down, thumb playing with the tip where the was already a cum beading.

Seunghyun was so big and Jiyong's still amazed by it, They had sex a lot of times but still he gets the same feeling. He stopped as Seunghyun's smacked his hands away from his cock as he goes down facing jiyong's ass. 

“You ready?”

“I'm always ready for you.”

Seunghyun just smiled, he slid his fingers inside him deeper, withdrew them slowly that made him gasp. Jiyong twister his arms around his neck, pulled himself up him, wrapped his legs around his waist and wriggled himself into position over him. And then he slid him home and tipped his boyfriend's head backward, groaning loud. Seunghyun filled him, stretched him. 

“Just fuck me already, Seunghyun.”

“Ssh, Stay still, baby.” Seunghyun says, pulling his fingers out of Jiyong as he positioned his cock in his entrance. “You're going to take it hard, baby?”

Jiyong just moaned at that.

Seunghyun held onto his hips as he pushed into him, holding Jiyong to take him, all of him. Jiyong arched backward in pure pleasure when his boyfriend pushed his cock harder inside him, He closes his eyes as he felt him inside. “Harder, please.” He pleaded.

“You feel so good, Ji.” He withdrew, them pumped his hips and thrust into him, slowly at first. “I love you, baby.” He moved harder and faster, and his breathe rushed in and out of his lungs as he hammered into Jiyong. It didn't take long before both of them shattered in a reeling climax that almost sent Seunghyun to his knees. 

Jiyong's heart pounded into his ears, He clutched his boyfriend with his entire body when the orgasm broke through him, and he felt Seunghyun releasing into him, felt him tense and stiffen, and moaned as they both climax. 

“That was fantastic. I love you.” Jiyong muttered, grabbing Seunghyun's face as he kisses him.

“Yeah, I love you too, Ji.” Seunghyun muttured pulling away and kisses Jiyong's forehead. “Let's clean up first.” 

“Oh, You don't want another round?” Jiyong asks when Seunghyun's about to get up.

Seunghyun snapped his head back at Jiyong, he smirks, “Who am I to say no?” Then he pulled himself on top of Jiyong again, smirking.

Jiyong laughs, putting his arms around his boyfriend's neck, “So, You love me more than marvel now?” 

Seunghyun rolled his eyes, “Marvel is nothing compared to you.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yes, Really. Marvel is no fun.”

“I'm glad. So you're not going to watch any marvel movies tomorrow, then?”

Seunghyun thinks for awhile then opened his mouth to answer, “That's another story.”

Jiyong rolled his eyes as he scoffs, “No more round two then.”

He'd seen how his boyfriend pouts, “You're being unfair, Ji.”

“Oh, I'm being unfair? Go and watch it then but you're not getting any of this ass for a whole month.” Jiyong muttered, pulling himself away from Seunghyun as he grabs his shirts and jeans from the floor. 

“I told you marvel is no fun at all, It's boring and I'm not going to watch it tomorrow because I've seen the movies a lot of times now come here with me and let's cuddle.” 

“Cuddle? No making love?”

“Yes, Let me cuddle you, baby.” Seunghyun exclaimed as he grabbed Jiyong's arms making the latter sat on his lap, “Come on, I just want to hold you for the rest of the day.” He finished, wrapping his arms around Jiyong.

And Jiyong never wanted anything else, He has Seunghyun's attention on him, He has all of him and he wouldn't complain.


End file.
